


Tangent Points, Book 2

by OohSpooky



Series: Tangent Points [2]
Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel), Endless Summer (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Multi, Other, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trust, Trust Issues, Warnings May Change, Winter, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohSpooky/pseuds/OohSpooky
Summary: After Skye's life-changing events in 2019 pass through, a new school year begins. Amazingly, she has transferred to the school, all her new friends go to, but the questions of if this 'family' is willing to stay together, and if it would last linger in her head. And her biggest concern is how they would react to the truth about her family heritage--that her brother is Brian Crandall, someone who this group and many others dislike severely.To Skye, it's only a matter of time that all her new friends would abandon her due to how difficult her family situation is. She feels she would be dragging everyone down with her because of her parents' and brother's offences and deception.Unbeknownst to Skye, her friends--this family she has will continuously grow and support her, wanting badly for her to accept them to her fullest potential.Above all, they want to liberate her from the chains the Crandall family used to drag her down.A family will do anything to protect one of their own, and these friends will stop at nothing to make this possible for their dear friend.
Relationships: Quinn Kelly/Original Character(s), Skye Crandall/Original Character(s)
Series: Tangent Points [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575613
Collections: Alternate Universe - High School





	Tangent Points, Book 2

_December 27, 2019_

_**JOHN** _

I sit in the pews, anxiously. I've never been so anxious in my life, I'd never been an anxious person. _ **  
**_

This is what I prepared for, what _we_ worked so hard for. I don't know what I would do if we failed, how it would feel because all I thought about was that sweet taste of victory. 

A loss is unacceptable for us, but we knew if we wanted to win together, there's a possibility we might have to lose together.

And a handful of us lost for this very moment to work.

It couldn't have gone any other way, neither. It's finished, it's done. There are things we could have done better, but this is the best we did. I don't know if it was enough.

I stare over at the jury--quiet, but their whispers echo the entire building, the entire room. Or is it just me? My friends, they're beside me, but they're as anxious as me, so hopeful yet so scared of what might come.

Andre's words are marbled when he speaks up on the witness stand, his right hand on the bible, his face stonecold, pale, but somehow calm.

I feel his gaze on me, and I stare right back at him. He mouthes something, but I can't make it out. So blurry, so... nervous.

Skye glances behind her, staring at me too. She shakes her head, not disappointedly, but in a way where she's apologizing to me. I want to tell her it's okay, she shouldn't apologize.

_..._

We did this for her, after all.

_..._

I burst through the heavy doors, falling to my knees on the pavement, screaming at the top of my lungs into the sky, to let it hear my pain, our pain. The pain we had to go through to get this far. All for what? I can't seem to remember, my thoughts have gone numb, everything isn't real.

"Jolo," I hear Andre's voice, finally cleared.

I punch the ground, and still can't feel a thing. Tears in my eyes blur my vision, blur my mind as well. I turn around, wiping my tears so I can face my friends, but they just keep coming out.

I strike the ground again, and screech again, crying, all pouring out.

"We..."


End file.
